The purpose of this contract is to conduct 90-day and 2-year studies with conduct oil fatty acids, lauric acid, and oleic acid Diethanolamines by the skin paint route of administration in F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice. Specifically, a 90-day study with each of the three diethanolamines will be conducted. Ten animals/sex/species per treatment group (5 treatment and a control) will be treated for 90 days. Complete necropsy and histopathology are to performed on all animals. In addition, clinical chemistry and hematology will be evaluated in rats and SMVCE in rats and mice. Special toxicokinetic studies will be conducted in mice and rats. In addition, the contractor shall conduct 104-week studies with each Diethanolamine. Fifty animals/sex/specie per treatment group shall be treated for 104 weeks at 3 dose levels plus controls. Complete histopathologic evaluation of all animals shall be performed.